


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family Bonding, M/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 10, Shopping, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey asks Franny for her help in buying Ian's Christmas present
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 22
Kudos: 160
Collections: Gallavich Holiday 2020





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you're probably tired of Christmas ones with Mick and Franny but I'm not lol I love him as the cool uncle

The Gift That Keeps On Giving  
(One shot)

"Okay, squirt, what should I get for uncle Ian this year?" Mickey asked as he opened the door to Debbie's car and helped Franny out of her booster seat.

She got out with a little jump and kept ahold of his hand. "What does he like?" She asked as they walked across the parking lot of Target.

Mickey smiled that secret smile. He couldn't tell her Ian enjoyed sex, or blowjobs, both giving and receiving, he couldn't say he liked beer and weed occasionally. He didn't know what Ian wanted for Christmas, hence him dragging her along with him. 

"I don't fucking know." Mickey huffed as he opened the door and she gave him a look, like Debbie's but less intense. "That's what I asked you for."

Franny giggled and ran to grab the first red shopping cart she could find. "We need to look around."

It was two weeks until Christmas and Mickey was reaping the benefits of his totally illegal, but easy and convenient way of making money. Stealing dumpsters from Ian's work, hustling guys at high end grocery stores. It was dishonest, but it worked and it brought a hell of a lot more money than Ian's honest, hard working paycheck. After being an adult and helping with stuff around the house, he wanted to get Ian something good for Christmas. 

As he pushed the cart, Franny stood on the bottom, her back against his chest and they moved up and down the aisles looking for something to get. They stopped frequently, with Franny jumping off to run to the nearest sparkly item and Mickey had to remind her that this was for Ian, not for her. Ian wouldn't get much use out of a sparkly fairy dress, although the image was quite entertaining. 

They bypassed the toy aisle, then backtracked when Franny pointed out a pair of Nerf Guns with lasers. It was childish, sure, but he and Ian were often childish and they looked too fun to pass up. Then she found the action figure section and they had a debate about who was better, Batman or The Joker. In the end, The Joker won. He tossed them in the cart, completed her high-five and moved to the next aisle in search of something else. 

That something else ended up being a lot of somethings. First it was a Christmas shirt, a thermal with long sleeves that read "everyone likes gingers for Christmas." Mickey smiled and tossed in an extra large to accommodate Ian's broad shoulders. He also snuck a silky pair of boxers into the basket when she wasn't looking. They looked like Santa's Suit, only boxers only and he couldn't get the image of Ian parting his thigh out of his mind. Those he had to have. Next was all of Ian's favourite candy, those expensive chocolate turtles, Starburst flavored candy canes that made Mickey's teeth ache just looking at them. 

The hygiene section was beside the toys. He sent her off to look, making sure to keep a close eye on her at all times while he searched the rows of items until he found that expensive bottle of Strawberry flavored lube Ian liked...no, loved. Mickey was sure he'd catch him sucking it out of the bottle one day. He tossed in two bottles, buy one, get one, then a box of condoms, ribbed...for his own pleasure. He scooped Franny up after and headed to the next section. 

An hour or so had passed since they arrived and he could tell that Franny was getting bored and hungry. He could hear her stomach growling even under all the noise around them. He pushed all the items inside the basket to the back and let her sit inside while he roamed the store. Aside from the stuff directly for Christmas, he collected a few other things he couldn't take his mind off, stuff for their new place. When they got one. 

Ian was convinced he didn't want them to have their own place. Even after Mickey spent nearly an hour trying to convince him, Ian still had doubts. To show he was serious, and adding a nice little surprise to their first Christmas together, Mickey collected a few things that might show Ian he was serious. 

It wasn't much. A new knife set, a set of good, soft, white sheets for the bigger bed they'd have to buy. Ian always slept in the middle or halfway on top of him. He tossed in a few candles, dented because Ian liked that kinda stuff. He bought matching items for the bathroom, a rug so his feet didn't get cold, a shower curtain that wasn't made from cheap plastic like at the Gallagher house, a toothbrush holder and matching soap dispenser. 

Of course they couldn't use it yet, maybe not for a long while, but it was something to look forward to. He could give it to Ian for Christmas, maybe toss it all in a box and pretend it was a Hope Chest, like his mother used to have when he was little. It was just a chest, or a box, whatever you could find, to add things you might use in your own home when the time came. He was sure he'd have to explain it all to Ian, which would make him feeling vulnerable and a little uncomfortable but he had a feeling Ian's response would make it all worth it. 

"Is that for Ian too?" Franny asked, poking the items against her side. 

Mickey strode to the checkout counter. "Yeah, that stuff is for the both of us. For when we get our own place."

"I don't want you guys to leave." Franny whined, her smile gone. 

"Hey," he said and tipped her chin up until she was looking at him. "It'll be awhile, squirt, but you can always come visit us."

Franny smiled. "Can I have my own room?"

Mickey snorted. A one bedroom would be expensive, let alone two, but there was no way he could flat out say no to her. "We'll see. I'll try my best."

Once they were done, their items in bags and him being out a couple hundred bucks, they loaded the items into the car and he helped her back into her seat. "So, hungry?"

Her stomach growled again. "Can we get a happy meal?"

Mcdonald's was not on his top 100 list of places to eat, but again, he could never say no to her, or to Ian, not even to Debbie. It must be his weakness for redheads. He started the car and turned on the heat and headed down the snowy street until those Golden Arches came into view. 

Mickey grinned. "Anything you want, squirt."

**Author's Note:**

> In a big Christmas mood, feel free to message me if you have any prompts ☃️ 🎄


End file.
